


The Principles, observations and beliefs of Soul Bonds

by ff_fan



Series: Soulbond [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Non typical Alpha/Beta/Omega use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ff_fan/pseuds/ff_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading several soul mate fics I tried to write one. I did not like how it turned out so started thinking practically about a world where souls mates exist. </p><p>I wrote this essay which allowed me to rewrite the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principles, observations and beliefs of Soul Bonds

**Introduction**

There exists in this world a state of being commonly referred to a a Soul Bond(bond). Although having been studied, science still has not been able to answered the main questions. What is it, How dose it Occur, Why dose it Exist, etc.  
  
The existential question of a Soul in the spiritual sense is not covered in this essay. For the purposes of this document the term Soul is used in reference to the all encompassing concept of a person's physical, mental and emotional awareness. The term Soul Bond is used to described the link between two or more Souls.  
  
When a bond manifests(asserts) both the Alpha and Beta will develop a bond mark. In addition, a Beta will begin sensing the emotions and sensations of their Alpha.  
  
What follows is the terminology, principles, observation and beliefs around Soul Bonds.  
  
\--  
  
 **Classes**  
  
Classes refer to the individuals within a bond. There exists two Superclasses each with a rarer Subclass. For the Superclass Alpha, has with in it the Subclass Delta. While the Superclass Beta has the Subclass Omega. As all Deltas are Alpha, not all Alphas are Delta. Just as all Omegas are Beta but not all Betas are Omega  
  
With the exceptions of Delta and Omega, who have physical differences. It is not known wither a child born, will be an Alpha or Beta until the bond asserts itself. Although certain assumptions can be made once a bond dose assert itself.  
  
The existence of Deltas and Omegas indicate being assigned as an Alpha or Beta is done during foetal development. Death of one member of a Soul Bond in an unbound state also indicates Class is a fixed attribute(discussed in the next section). However this is only theory at this time.  
  
 **Superclass Alpha(Male/Female):**  
When a bond asserts itself an Alpha will develop a bond mark. The bond of an Alpha is considered to be in an active(transmitting) state. There will be no other changes until a bond is sealed.  
  
Assumption: If a woman manifests as an Alpha it can be assumed she will have a Beta male Soul Mate. While a male Alpha could have either a Beta female or Omega soul mate  
  
 **Alpha Subclass Delta(Female):**  
Always female, with the same attributes as an Alpha. The primary physical difference, an internal penile appendage allowing her to father a child.  
  
Assumption: If a girl is born a Delta it can be assumed her soul mate is also female.  
  
 **Superclass Beta(Male/Female):**  
When the bond asserts itself a Beta will develop a bond mark. The bond of a Beta is considered to be in a passive(receiving) state. This means a Beta will begin receive the emotional and sensational experiences of their Alpha.  
  
Assumption: For a Male Beta it can be assumed he will have a female Alpha. While a female Beta will have either a Male Alpha or Delta.  
  
 **Beta Subclass Omega(Male):**  
Always a male, with the same attributes as a Beta. The primary physical difference is an internal reproductive system allowing him to bare a child.  
  
Assumption: If a boy is born an Omega it can be assumed his Soul mate will be male.  
  
N.B.  
Some have theorised that a Delta could have an Omega as a Soul mate. However this has never been observed.  
  
Transgender and gender reassignment have thrown up interesting questions. The examples listed blow indicated, despite gender at birth soul mates attempt to be compatible.  
  
(Anonymised example of compatibility in a bond)  
In the case of Mr R, an openly homosexual male who met his Soul mate Ms B. With the support of his Soul mate Ms B was able to acknowledge and openly admit he had long suppressed the desire to be Male. Mr B now openly identifies himself as Omega.  
  
In the case of Mr L who identified as heterosexual male and started living as male in his mid teens, after having been born female. Ms P identifying herself as heterosexual female having been born male and started living as a woman shortly after the bond was sealed.  
  
\--  
  
 **Bond States**  
  
(Bond types/marks: Hand, One, Half Mark are mentioned but will be explained fully in the next section)  
  
 **Non Manifested (un-asserted)**  
The time given before a bond mark appears. It is not known when a bond truly forms as the only indication of a formed bond is a bond mark and in the cases of Beta sensations being perceived. Should a member of a bond die before the bond is sealed they will return to an Un-manifested state.  
  
Some have theorised this is a second stage of a four stage process. Second Stage(theorised) the time where the two most compatible people attune to each other. The fact a person can have multiple soul mates(at one time or after the death of a soul mate) may support this theory. With Manifestation being third stage, Bonding the fourth and In-utero classification being the first.  
  
Others argue classification and attuning are part of the same process. This however is refuted due to a classification being a fixed attribute, while bonds have transferred to a new Soul Mate in certain circumstances.  
  
 **Bond Manifestation(Asserting)**  
Usually during adolescence a bond will Manifest. A Bond Mark will appear on all members of a Soul Bond. At this time a Beta will start to feel the emotions and sensations of their Alpha.  
  
In the time between a bond asserting itself and it being sealed. The members of a bond will be considered Unbound(unsealed).  
  
 **Unbound (unsealed)**  
While unbound all members of a bond will be able to live completely independently. Those of the Hand will be the most independent of each other. While those of the One are the most likely to actively seek out each other.  
  
If death occurs of a Beta. the only notice an Alpha will have will be the Bond Mark fading and disappearing. If an Alpha dies the Beta will experience the event, followed by a loss of sensation from their Alpha and fading bond mark. The surviving Alpha or Beta(once recovered) will return to their un-asserted state  
  
If death occurs, in some cases a new bond can manifest. A new bond mark appears and in the case of Betas, emotions and sensations are again experienced from their Alpha. In all known cases an Alpha will remain an Alpha as a Beta will remain a Beta  
  
 **Bound(sealed)**  
A bond is sealed during sexual intercourse(quick seal) or through an extended time in very close proximity(pure seal). Some have theorised that the members of the bond experiencing the same events triggers the Seal.  
  
There is no benefit or drawback between the two methods of sealing a Soul bond. The pure bond is most commonly used when Soul Mates meet at a young age.  
  
Once the bond is sealed it is unbreakable. An Alpha will then experience the Beta's emotions and sensations. From this point forward everything is shared, even death.  
  
N.B. (anonymised account of the only know survivor of a sealed bond living beyond their soul mate's death)  
  
A doctor working in an E.R. collapsed due to her mate having suffered a fatal car crash. Due to the experience and skill of the doctor's colleagues she was revived. After physically recovering she was sectioned, eventually after dozens of attempts she succeeded in committing suicide.  
  
Due to the intense psychological and emotional trauma no information could be gained before the Doctor's death. This is the only recorded case of a member of a bond surviving past the death of their Bound Soul Mate.  
  
\--  
  
 **Bond Marks/Types**  
  
Observational studies have supported the belief that the type of bond can be determined by the type of bond mark.  
  
There are three formally recognised bond marks The Hand, One and the Half Mark. In some cases bond marks and type can be further broken down for more accurate interpretation. For the purpose of his document the three main marks are covered while a brief notation is made on possible further classification.  
  
A bond mark is most commonly, naturally pigmented skin ranging from a light reddish brown to an ink black. The design can range from a simple geometric shape,to a pattern of varying design, complexity and shading.  
  
There have been Marks consisting of unpigmented skin(most noticeably on those who have a darker complexion). There are known cases where a mark may have no pigment but a texture difference on the skin means it can be felt.  
  
It is not usually possible to identify the type of bond mark until all marks are compared from all members of a bond.  
  
For the examples below a simple design has been created. The design(Star), consists of two overlapping triangles creating a six pointed star.

[ ](http://imgur.com/c78HmYx)

 

 **The Hand** (Sometimes referred to as a Mirror Mark): ' _Both Equal and Opposite_ '

Assuming an Alpha has the Star on their right shoulder, the Beta will have the Star on their Left. As they look at each other it will be as if in a mirror. While colour differences are not unusual, out side of the variants position and size are .

Believed to be two opposing forces, meeting. This giving rise to the motto 'Both Equal and Opposite'. The Hand is considered the weakest of all soul bonds. It is not uncommon for those who posses the Hand to not marry or cohabit. It is believed The Hand are also the least likely to meet, this however is speculation.

Should a Hand bond be sealed the members will most commonly live their lives as independently as possible. Having separate careers and even spouses or lovers is not uncommon in a Hand. The relationships tend to be passionate, loving, confrontational and aggressive. On the occasions when a Hand have a unified goal they will pursue it with a determination, unparalleled.

There have been several incidents throughout history where unbound members of a Hand meet in opposition to each other.

N.B.  
Cryptic Hand, the most common of the variants. In some cases when the bond mark is not in opposing positions on Soul mates, it becomes a Cryptic Hand. The bond mark itself is then mirrored (the mark must be a reversible pattern as circle in a mirror looks no different and would be considered an Asymmetric One). A Cryptic Hand is considered more balanced and less confrontational that a standard Hand.

There have been reports of a Symbolic Hand e.g. a Sunburst pattern on one Soul mate, with a crescent moon on the other. Due to the rarity of this sort of mark little is known. Unverified accounts from mid first century have indicated the following account of a Symbolic Hand.

The Alpha Boudica possessed the Sunburst while the Beta Roman General, Gaius Suetonius Paulinus possessed the crescent moon. It is believed Gaius Suetonius Paulinus used his insight into Boudica to defeat her much larger force. No account exists of what happened to Boudica after her defeat by the Roman General

 **The One** : ' _One Mind, One Will, One Soul_ '

Assuming the Star is located on the Alpha's left shoulder the Beta's mark will be located on their left shoulder as well. Position and patern of the One is important while size and pigment are less so.

Believed to be a single soul encompassing multiple bodies. The One is considered the strongest of bonds. Members of The One are the most likely to actively seek out their soul mate. It is rare for a One to not be sealed when the members identity themselves.

Conflict within the One is highly uncommon, as is infidelity or betrayal. Marriage is also common and cohabitation is almost always a certainty.

Friends and Family of those in a One have reported a loss of identity. Becoming more pronounced once the Bond is sealed.

In the cases where there are more than two member to a bond, the One is the second most likely mark they have.

N.B.  
The Asymmetric One occurs if identical bond marks are not on the same position on both members of a soul bond. There have been no observed difference between the two versions of the One. Only a cultural stigma exists between the marks. As the One is considered the strongest and purest of unions, an Asymmetric One is considered a perversion of the One. The stigma is not helped by several notable mass or serial killers possessing the Asymmetric One.

 **Half Mark** : ' _One Soul split_ '

Named so, as each member of the soul bond only posses only part of the design. Position and colour of the Half Mark is less important. The size of the mark however, is very important. (For the sake of the example the same location has been used.)

Assuming the Alpha has a triangle on his left shoulder, with a point up. The Beta will have a triangle on his left shoulder, with a point down. Only once the two marks are overplayed will the Star be revealed.

It should be noted that the marks of the Half are exact in size, to themselves and not the person they are on. i.e. if you trace over the mark of the Alpha then the Beta's onto a single piece of paper. The patterns fit together. If there are sizeable gaps in the combined pattern there may be members missing or it may be a variant of another form.

It is believed that those who bear a Half Mark possess only part of a soul. Only once the bond is sealed are they considered complete. In their unbound state members of the Half Mark tend to be self destructive. Psychological, emotional and substance abuse issues are not uncommon in one or all members. Once bound, the Half mark tends to be a strong union, more independent than a One but more balanced than the Hand.

In the cases where there are more than two members to a bond, the half mark is the most common type of bond.

N.B.  
Some believe the placement of a bond mark in the Half has grater meaning. If a Half Mark is in the same position on all members of a Soul bond it may be called an Abstract One. Just as a Half Mark that is on the opposing position becomes an Abstract Mirror. There is some debate over the benefit of the distinction.

The main variant of the Half and second most common variant is the Om. Om has been documented more widely than other variants. The Om is a pattern spread across a group of three and more. Om is implicated in the folklore of an old Korean tale 'A Frozen Flower' which is believed to have some accuracies.

In the 1330s the King of Goryeo(Alpha) searched high and low after his bond manifested. In the end thirty six men(Omegas) were identified to be the Soul mates of the king. As the young men grew up they formed a formidable bodyguard for the king.

However for political reasons a marriage was arranged. The king was then married to a princess of a neighbouring kingdom.

The King not desiring his Queen could not produced legitimate children. The King asked his head Bodyguard and Soul Mate to fulfil his marriage vows. Over time the King's bodyguard fell in love with Queen. This lead to the King and Bodyguard entering a duel. The tale says only the Queen stood as the King and all his body guards fell as one.


End file.
